Mean Girl
by zoeychick
Summary: Told from the perspectives of confused and angry Janis, horny and confident Glen and insecure but hideously popular Regina.
1. Chapter 1

JANIS

I knew he wanted to kiss me or at least stick his disgusting tongue down my throat. I could feel the way his eyes were boring into the back of my head all night. The way he tried to mirror my movements and when he caught my plate of buffet food his hands lingered a little too long and it felt like they were burning through my skin.

I shuddered, wiping my hand on my jeans.

Why didn't I want his attention? Every single girl with two brain cells to rub together gazed adoringly at him when he walked by. He just failed to notice them as he swaggered around the party followed by his posse of dumb followers like some kind of freaking shepherd.

Something about him just made my skin crawl and no matter how many times I rebounded his affections with, I must admit, awesome comebacks, he continued his pursuit of me or whatever he apparently thought I had to offer.

No one questioned the affections of Glen. Just bowed to his every wish apparently and even if they talked behind his back he was none the wiser. Stupid air head. Why wasn't he chasing someone as equally matched as Karen or even Regina, the queen bitch herself.

I shoved through the dance floor of stupid, horny teens grinding against each other, inwardly groaning at their pathetic assumed awesomeness in pursuit of Damien. Where in the frick was that giant, gay fairy I referred to as my best friend. Over by the fountain of Coco's stupidly lavish garden (compensating for something ?) talking to a guy obviously toeing the floor outside the closet was the vision of pink himself.

"Damien, may I peel you from this leech", I yelled across the gross noise of a couple furiously making out against a car.

"What's wrong, vision of gothic beauty", he answered without even moving his eyes from the view of wonderboy.

They started to edge closer to each others faces.

"Ugh, never mind", I groaned turning to return to the throng of losers inside and perhaps drown myself in the toilet or something.

I heard a prolonged "awww" and then some derogatory mark, probably towards me, then Damien catching up with me.

"This better be important Janis, I was uber close to touching an Adonis. He smelled like lavender and cranberry juice and I was helping to remove him from the clutches of the closet of condemnation."

"Damien, I'm having an issue here – which you'd probably have noticed if you had your fluffy head out of you pants and in it's correct place"

Damien swatted me with his hand and sighed, "Fine, fine. Tell me about your "issues", unnecessarily making air quotation marks with his manicured fingers.

I considered my approach to the topic carefully. Too annoyed he might try and find something that I didn't want him to even catch a whiff of. Too happy; the same thing. I gotta play it casual.

"So, Coco won't leave me the fuck alone"

"Oh my sweet Mary, I know right! I see him staring after your hot body you hide so well under those mangey clothes. The way he wants to run his fingers through your black locks"

"Damien get your hands out of my hair"

"Sorry hot stuff"

"Oh, please."

"I wish he swang my way, I'd each breakfast off his toned abs every morning after a night of-"

"Damien, you are literally as much help as Karen in math"

"Girl, you should be doing cartwheels of joy. That hot jockey wants to ride you like a grand national horse. Neigghhh"

"Will you stop with the hideous metaphors. I'm going to find something stronger than the punch I'm gonna give you if you carry on" I quickened my pace, my annoyance bubbling.

"Sweetie, don't pass up the chance to go to heaven! He wants to kiss you, he wants to-"

"DAMIEN SHUT THE HELL UP", I shouted over my shoulder as I made my way into the house again.

There had to be something decent to drink. I mean, I was no alcoholic but I knew the punch served was about 2% alcohol 150% water and I wanted something to get rid of all these stupid thoughts in my head. I squeezed through a room full of people chanting drinking songs at a tiny girl standing on a table. She didn't look so well and was swaying in her, no doubt, designer heels. A guy jumped onto the table with her whispering in her ear, she giggled, spilling her drink slightly as they started kissing in front of everyone. Ugh. That made me feel so sick. His giant hands were grabbing at her slender waist and no doubt his stubble scratching on her face. But the crowd cheered and they seemed happy enough to be the centre of attention.

I laughed, I would have kicked him in the balls, fucking creep.

The kitchen was full of the hench footballer type having some kind of Neanderthal arm wrestle challenge so I headed up the stairs to seek quieter company.

This place was huge. Even bigger than the George residence. The walls were decked with framed awards and the carpet squidged under my tatty converse. I ventured into a huge master bedroom and flicked the light on. Empty. No figures on the bed, no one chucking up their guts in the marble en-suite. But thank the lord – a mini bar with miniature spirit bottles decking the shelves.

I'd only ever been tipsy at my cousins wedding last summer before but tonight, I felt like getting a little more intoxicated, y'know, letting loose a little. Everyone seemed to have managed to get their own to bring except me and Damien who never got invited to this sort of thing. But he, no doubt, was already 'sharing' that guys drink by now anyway. I had to fend for myself.

I clunked down on the hard floor and inspected the selection.

All this shit, free, right now. Woah.

I took the tiny bottle of browny orange liquid, 'Southern Comfort', hmm. Sounded nice. Well, bottoms up then I thought unscrewing the cap. The sweet but fiery drink made me cough when I finished the bottle, but I wasn't gonna give up there.

By the time I stood up, my head was all fuzzy and my eyes kept moving slower than I wanted them to, so I shut them for a minute. I picked up the handful of little bottles and threw them in the bin with a clunk. Looking in the mirror I saw myself in a different light. Maybe Damien had been right. I wasn't that ugly looking really. Yeah sure, my overly pierced ears and homemade hairdo made old people walk faster and mums pull their kids close, but I liked that, more room for me! Ugh. My makeup was heading sideways and I was really warm inside and out.

I stumbled slightly into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. Oh my God, it would be so funny if I dressed up like one of these bimbos embarrassing themselves down stairs. I giggled to myself as I thumbed through the multitude of fabrics and textures. I started pulling them off the hangers one by one and then in huge clumps til they clumped in a pile on the floor. I span around in the colours as they floated down and picked up a tiny purple dress and pair of small black heels.

Back in the bathroom I attempted to make my face less of a mess, although I kept slipping my arms against the sink when I tried to reapply my eyeliner and couldn't stop laughing when I saw the end result.

I looked like a goth Barbie.

Stuffing my jeans and top in the wash basket I winked at my own reflection and practised my lines.

"Hey you, howsa the pardyy", my words came out slurred but it only made me laugh more.

I clicked the light off, admittedly, after three tries and sauntered out of the bedroom.

Luckily forced pageant entries as a child had taught me to walk in heels or I would have looked like a transvestite on her first outing to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

GLEN

Where the hell was she. I'd been thinking about unearthing the hotness underneath those trampy clothes she insisted on wearing for too long now. Well I'd admitted it now. Not that anyone could do anything. I was fucking Glen Coco.

The girl trying to whisper something in my ear was starting to irritate me. I couldn't exactly shove her off so I pecked her on the cheek and tried to get up off the sofa. She grabbed my face and I was trapped in the third unwanted makeout of the night. I could have been making my shopping list for all I care. She sighed when I left and fell back into the sofa almost passed out.

I checked my hair in the mirror before heading upstairs.

Then I saw her.

Jesus Christ.

She was wearing my step-sisters purple dress and swaying against the wall on the stairs trying to avoid the couple making out on the bannister giggling to herself. It skimmed her body in all the right places and I'm pretty sure, yep, I gulped, no bra. Keep it together god this girl drove me crazy. How could someone so mysterious and gothy have such a girly laugh. I rarely saw her smile, but lord when she did, it made me so turned on.

It took most of my strength to play it cool. This girl was so different to all the others. I actually cared what she thought of me – yet still, I couldn't be my usual smooth self and always got like huge fucking butterflies raging in my stomach and my dick just felt like it was no longer in my control. I was a housecat that turned into a tiger when this zebra walked by.

"Sup short stuff" I managed, my voice almost breaking

"Howstha pardy", she slurred winking at me in a mocking way

Perfect. She was actually drunk enough to talk to me without ripping my balls off.

I ran my hand nervously through my hair, hoping it just looked suave instead. The other girl was dragging the guy by his shirt upstairs. My mind slipped into a regular fantasy of mine in which she was doing the same but I reined it back in.

"Alright, y'know, kinda bored of all these people, you?"

"Y'know you are sucha dickto everyone and I donts know whyyou even like me Imeanist notlikeyou-"

Wow, she wasn't making any efforts at small talk. She stopped, transfixed by the chandelier

"Woweee thishouse is so pretty, like y'know man, wow!"

I chuckled. Jesus she was so cute.

"Yo, you wanna see my room"

"LEAD ME ONNNNNNNN" she shouted punching the air

I ventured up a few stairs eager and so pleased she was kinda into this already.

I offered my hand, smirking.

"As ifI'd fucking gowith you, youre such a creep, followingme…"

She swayed forwards and I caught her small frame in my arms, her chest pressed against mine, I had to physically stop myself from holding onto her.

"Heylemme go I-"

We locked eyes and I swear I saw a change. I could feel her breath on my face, she smelled like a mini bar but I didn't fucking care. She cocked her head to the side. I was dying to know how she felt about me.

I looked shyly down. Big mistake. I could see down her dress and where the material was falling forwards the skin of her breasts below. Ohhh fuck.

"Jesus Christ" I muttured, half to the situation, half to myself.

I looked back up to her gaze that was burning into my skull.

"Sup dickface cantcope with a bittoft flesssssh-"

Her lips bumped against mine and I couldn't help it – I was kissing her so forcefully I thought I might burst or something. Her tongue was in my mouth and her body pressed up against mine, I felt like my skin was burning or on fire. I ran my hand up her back and into her hair, she tensed slightly and paused to breathe, I felt my dick harden.

We half stumbled, half ran up the stairs in like a flurry of making out and grabbing. I wanted to put my hands all over her body, but, without all these layers. I squeezed her right breast and she squeaked something but I was so in the moment.

We crashed into my room and I managed to slam the door with my foot as I bit her neck. I was gonna tear in half any moment if I wasn't on top of her. She was kissing me back and oh lord her hand was wandering to my crotch. She wasn't messing about. I squeezed her pert little arse as I lifted her up. She took a few seconds to realized I meant her to wrap her legs around so I could get to the bed and touch her more. I felt the warmth from between her legs, oh god, I had to touch it. I half threw her onto the bed.

"Whereedoyou wantm – me –me" She stammered trying some sexy pose that made me so hard by dick felt like it was gonna rip through my jeans. I quickly thought of a family holiday before I literally exploded in my jeans. Fuck yes this was happening.

"-so hot" I managed as I fumbled with my belt buckle and dropped my pants revealing my hard cock.

Her eyes widened in the soft light of the bedroom and she shuffled to sitting as she started to undress. The material slipped off her softly sculpted shoulders and to her stomach. Her breasts, fuck, so small and perfect. I felt my dick twitch. She looked away like a shy school girl. I pulled my shirt over my head and walked towards the bed.

Crawling upwards kissing her skin upwards to her nipples which I massaged with my tongue. I wanted to be gentle but it was proving difficult.

My tongue made a journey down her stomach to between her legs and I gripped her hips as I began to lap on her cunt like a hungry dog. Oh with it. You don't wanna blow it. An image of me cumming onto her pert breasts sent me into a frenzy and I was finger-fucking her feeling her squirm in pleasure on my hand. Faster, faster, got to get her there. My dick was almost dribbling I had to start. She was so quiet. Normally girls were moaning by now, weird, whatever – she was finally underneath me after so much wanting her. I staddled her and she tentatively kissed my lips until I hottened it up, biting her softly, with my fingers still inside her. I felt her cunt tense up so I slowed the pace then took my hands and parted her gorgeous legs. I wanted to see her face when I put myself inside of her. I moaned with the thought. She was still kissing me and holding me tight our bodies so close I could feel her juice on my leg.

Her eyes were shut so I pulled away and put my hands either side of her head on the bed.

A small, tentative hand touched my dick and I had to shut my eyes for a second to stay with it once more.

I wanted to ram into her sweet body over and over.

She was trembling as she guided my cock to her opening, pausing there. I opened my eyes and winked at her and she gave a shy smile and I couldn't stand it any longer. I thrust into her tight pussy over and over, staring at her tits bouncing on her chest. She wasn't responding with as much enthusiasm but she kept kissing me softly on the neck and holding my neck. I kept going. Faster faster. Her chest pressed against me. Her thighs against mine. Oh god I need to see her ass. I pulled out and flipped her quickly grabbing her hips.

Her ass I could have written poems or songs about. Fucking perfect. I kissed it hard then enetered her from behind. Oh god. This angle I could slam and slam into her and squeeze her breasts. I was gonna cum soon, oh god.

I wanted her to swallow my cock in her lipsticked mouth. Her lipstick on my cock. Her black nails on my balls, looking into my eyes as I spurted onto her tongue. She was shaking. Oh god I needed release onto this girl.

She pulled forwards and I slipped out. Grabbing my throbbing cock to keep the pressure I watched her turn over to face me.

Then she got up.

"Icant I cant I cant" She kept repeating pulling her dress on. Her boobs resisted the fabric as she pulled the dress back on. Oh god this was torture. I could still see her cunt as I was masturbating.

"Whats wrong ?!"I asked

She went to put her hair up again and her nipples poked the purple material. It was no good. I felt a moving in my stomach and my head swirled as I came onto her perfect hand in three wonderful spurts and I was still horny for more.

"Seriously Janis, whats up baby?" I coaxed

"Imnot your baby-" she bit he lip and her eyes watered. "Fuckoff" She stood up, grabbed her pants from the floor and made a drunken attempt to leave the room.

What the fuck.

She wiped her hand on my dressing gown hanging


	3. Chapter 3

REGINA

God this party sucks.

I've had pedicures more exciting. The same guys getting on the same hoes. Ugh. It irritated me to my core. I needed some meaningless sex or something like a burger. Fuck. I was supposed to be watching my weight. Ever since I last wore my prada skin tight dress and I broke the zip I vowed to loose 3 pounds to everyone when really I aimed for a stone. There was no way I was going to end up like Dad and I was going to work for it unlike Mom, who just went under the knife everytime she felt down.

My phone beeped. Gretchen.

SHANE IS HERE WIV TAYLOR R. UGH. ALSO A JUST GOT HERE. KITCHEN. LUV YA XOXOXO

I headed to the kitchen. I didn't care about Shane. Forget him. At least Aaron was dumb enough to fall for anything I told him.

"Hey cutie!" I shouted across the kitchen.

Aaron turned around and gave me 'that' smile. It used to make butterflies dance in my stomach but now all I felt was hungry and bored. Nothing about him really excited me anymore. Nor any of the other guys that would probably be my personal bra 24/7 for free if I let them. They were all the same. Useless apart from for one thing.

"Urm, hey Gina" he said.

"Don't call me Gina, you know I hate it outside the bedroom"I flirted pressing my body against his.

I saw his pupils get bigger as he focused. I played with my neckalace to get his attention on my chest and I knew he was in the palm of my hands. It was too easy really. Boring. And I was too good at it for it to bring me any more pleasure than eating a doughnut. Fuck. Stop thinking about food.

I took his drink from him and downed it.

"Hey!-"he started, but I smirked and started making out with him so we were sharing it together. Euck I hate vodka I thought as my mind drifted to my last shopping trip and I was glad I didn't buy those shoes because some tart over in the corner was wearing them. I forgot my eyes weren't shut for a second but then carried on the act with more focus on making it look hot.

I pulled away and swished my hair and a guy with the tart dropped his drink over her. I laughed. People were so stupid.

"Hey baby, I wanna go get something to eat" he said

Great. I thought. I knew he wanted taco bell or something. For gods sake how was I supposed to get in the senior prom dress.

"Baby, you know I'm on a diet"I said, falsely overly offended. I feigned a sniff and started to storm off knowing he'd follow like a puppy.

In the hallway he was pawing at my hand.

"Gina, gina I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. Please, I really am sorry"

I pretended to wipe my eyes. I sighed and shrugged, pouting. "Ok"

I knew the innocent girl act did it for him – it worked on all the guys.

Tenderly he lifted my chin and kissed me sweetly. I mean, you gotta hand it to the guy, he was a good boyfriend but so was the next guy.

"We can do what you want baby" he said

"Let's go get drunk then."I added mischeviously

"Your wish is my command", he bowed like a Prince and chauffeured me back into the kitchen and then poured me a glass of vodka and coke. "Mi'lady", I giggled properly.

I felt his dick bulge inside his jeans as we made out in a chair, all I had to do was pull his hair and bite his neck and he was mine. I wish he didn't just want me for my body. I mean, it was true, ok I was hot – but he barely knew anything about me. Not that I'd tell him – why let people know 'you' when they can just stab you in the back.

"Baby" he murmured into my ear. I was starting to feel drunk and I hated feeling out of control. I needed to focus my efforts so I didn't end up crying in my room like last party I drank this much. I steadied myself on his chest.

"Mhmm?"I moaned, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Wanna go somewhere private?", he winked

I smirked, "sure thing big boy. You go and get ready in the granny flat and I'll be up in a bit"

He jumped up and precariously placing his glass in front of his crotch he exited the room looking back to see me wave seductively.

Glen Coco always let me have the granny flat at his parties, I mean, we were childhood friends and I did give him, and I quote, "The best blowjob he'd ever had", for his 17th birthday. I needed to pee.

I downed the last of my vodka wincing at its aftertaste and exited the room locking eyes with a jock guy who stopped mid sentence to his friend in response and left his mouth in a little 'o'.

Ugh. Some chick was sitting next to the bathroom crying blocking my path. I decided to play it sweet- drunk people could turn on you, especially the girls.

"Hey sweetie, could you let me in the-" I stopped, shocked. As she'd look up, beneath the black tear-stained hair and makeup was no other than Janis Ian 'Dyke'.

"Oh my god"I laughed. "The dyke tried to dress up to impress the boys…or should I say the girls"

"Shutup Reginaayoursucha bitch. Nowonder no one likessyou. Whyaree you evenspeaki-hic- to mee iffI'VE GOT SUCHA A LESSSSSSSBIAN CRUSH ONYOU." He head lolled back and she smacked it on the wall and blacked out.

"Oh fuck". I mean, I fucking hated the bitch, but if I was gonna let her die choking on her own sick that was a new level.

I flipped out my phone and sent a text to Aaron , surprisingly, fumbling with the keys a little too much.

SRRY BBY FRIEND IS SIK N NEED 2 TKE CRE. ILL MAKEIT UP2 U. XOXO PRINECSS

Then proceeded to drag Janis to the spare room bathroom. Hah. Someone had drank most of the mini bar. Idiots for leaving it full really. Janis looked worse for wear and then I noticed the sick on her dress. Ew ewew ewewe I thought as I stuck her propped up in the shower. As if she'd remember anyway I thought as I took my own dress off. Versace was never in a million years going in a shower. Besides I looked better in underwear anyway. I was checking my ass out in the mirror and how it was looking a little too round these days and then I remembered Janis.

I turned the shower on and the cold water sprang her into consciousness.

"Thatwasnt my sick ow myhead"she muttured, then her eyes widened when she saw my state of undress. I was pretty sure you could see through my wet, white bra and knickers but whatever. Hah give the lesbian something to dream about.

"If you tell anyone I helped you, I'll make your life hell" I said jabbing her.

"as if it isn't already"she muttured and something about her honest demeanour due to her intoxication almost made me feel sorry for her.

"Its not coming off, you're gonna have to change."

She stumbled out of the shower onto the rug and started trying to pull her shoes off.

I washed my hair while I watched her struggle with a kind of admiration of her hilarious attempt and then stepped out.

Now she was trying to take off her dress and failing miserably.

Oh what does it hurt I thought. I strode over and began to pull the wet material that clung to her. Two perfect breasts sprung free and I felt some weird overcoming emotion I put down to jealousy that mine didn't hang like that.

She made no attempt to cover up and stood shivering slightly in only her knickers, well, boy boxer things that had skulls on them. Honestly you'd think she was 15 if she didn't have those amazing tits. I shook my head. Did I honestly just think that.


	4. Chapter 4

JANIS

Oh my god.

It's all I could think.

What in fucks name was going on.

The last thing I remember was wishing some kind of tree would fall through the roof and kill me so I wouldn't have to endure Glen thrusting into me again and again. I just wanted to prove to myself that I could pull a popular guy and enjoy being like that with a guy.

Trying to convince myself that this felt good and it was right and I was just nervous. I wanted to leave the whole time and I could have. I just wanted to see if I could feel anything. But nothing from his admittedly massive penis to his chiselled chest had got my heart thumping. But now.

I must have been dreaming.

My sight was blurry but I couldn't deny the fact Regina George was standing in her underwear in the same room as me. I could see her nipples through her bra and a slight dark area between her legs. Oh my god. Wake up, wake up, wake up this was so weird.

I tried to steady myself on the worktop and my head pounded and then I realised I wasn't wearing a bra. Oh god, oh god. I grabbed a towel and attempted to cover myself with it.

"Hah. Not bad Janis. And yet you continue to wear those hideous clothes."

I blushed, hard. The shower had sobered me up slightly but I still slurred.

"Reginaa whatthe fuck" I rubbed my head.

"I told you. If you tell anyone I helped you I will make, your, life, a, li-ving, hell."

She was walking towards me, my stomach dropped. Dear god she had a body like a supermodel. Skinny long legs, perfect boobs, long blonde wet hair and a flat, flat stomach. I felt like a mushroom.

My head seared with pain and I went to reach up forgetting about my towel all together.

I squeezed my eyes shut with pain.

"It cant be that bad". Did I detect the slightest concern in her voice. No, it cant have been.

I opened my eyes and she was so close I could see the freckles on her collarbones and smell her perfume even though she had obviously showered.

"and I reckon its only fair" she said.

I was so confused. Then she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, her breasts falling free. Even her fucking nipples were perfect. Life was shit.

She took my hands gently from my head and placed them over both her breasts.

The look on my face must have been priceless and a million thoughts rushed through my head.

"I-I- What're"

She shushed me and pressed herself into my cupped hands.

My heart beat so fast and I felt a wetness that wasn't from the shower between my legs. My stomach churned weirdly – but not in a way that needed food.

"I dare you" she added

This must be some kind of horrible trick. How could she do this to me. There was probably a room full of people in the next room ready to make fun of the famous 'Janice Ian Dyke'. For gods sake. Why like this. I'd supressed my feeling so long since we were friends that I forgot how much I simply wanted to just brush my hands in her hand and kiss her on the cheek. Stop. You like guys. Shes messing with you stop it.

"Youresucha bitch. Why wouldyoudo this"

She put one perfectly manicured finger against my lips and softly prised my lips open.

Sssssh.

My hands were still touching her boobs.

Two hands slid around my waist and she pulled me in. Looking into my eyes.

Don't trust her, don't do it. You know how good she is at making people into fools. All she had to do was flick her hair and boys would fall at her feet. Whereas I would have to literally be naked and dry humping the corn dog stall to get that kind of attention. Why did she have her arms around me and why was she, oh god, closer, don't give in. Turn away and run. Grab your clothes. Hit her, something-

"Stop thinking so much", she finished by softly kissing me once on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

GLEN

So fucking confused. Girl of my fucking dreams. Awesome sex started and then she left. What the hell.

She initiated it and then left.

I couldn't get the moment she got off the bed and left out of my mind. It kept playing over and over. I mean. I searched everywhere for her once I'd cleaned up and put clothes back on. Don't get me wrong I care for her but I was so irritated she'd left without saying why.

We were like animals when we were kissing and getting into it – I felt on fire and the electricity made me harder than I'd ever been. Surely she'd felt it too.

I asked a few guys if they'd seen her but it didn't surprise me they hadn't – I mean she didn't even look like she usually did. Most of them didn't give her a second look when they saw her skater jeans and converse or a top covered in paint or pastel. Hah. If they knew what she looked like without them on they'd think twice about wanking every night over that bitch, Regina.

I ventured outside to see a gay couple being sickly sweet in the driveway. One skinny and kinda actor-type clothes, the other in a pink shirt. Hey, wasn't that Daniel or whatever her friend was called.

"Daniel, hey, you David"

"Darling, its Damien, get your facts right", he said without giving me any attention even though his partner was ogling me.

I jogged down the stairs towards them.

"Your Janice's friend right?"

"Friend, confidant, agony aunt – you name it!"

"Whatever. You seen her?"

"Yeah, she's short with black hair and enough metal on her to be registered a robot" he turned to face the guy again and pouted at him – obviously annoyed by my interruption.

"No, I'm serious"

"I thought _you'd_ know" he said rolling his eyes "Haven't you been stalking her for the entire evening anyway"

So it was that obvious. Damn I thought I was being secretive about it.

"Urm, we – Could you tell your buddy to like piss off"

"Touche" he said slapping his friends ass "Ill meet you at the buffet Christian"

The skinny gay quickly slipped back in the house with a weird mince that made me want to roll my eyes.

"Whats the 411, babe" he asked coming towards me

"Urm, me and Janis sort of like hooked up-"

"That lying slut! I am so getting all the gossip when I see her and-" he literally rubbed his hands together "she is getting the biggest 'I told you so' the world has ever seen!"

"Well, ok, erm, now she's missing and no ones seen her"

"I'll keep a lookout hon"

"Oh yeah, and she's wearing a dress."

I heard him guffawing with laughter and texting or ringing someone behind me. Whatever. If he'd seen her he'd have thought twice about guys I swear down.


End file.
